


Between Floors

by MissKittyFantastico



Series: Sami Zayn's Full Color Odds and Ends [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Awkward conversations about sexuality, Baby steps to forgiveness, F/F, Gen, Heart-to-Heart, Scott Pilgrim AU, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKittyFantastico/pseuds/MissKittyFantastico
Summary: While Sami is in Calgary, Bayley has a heart-to-heart of her own with an ex-friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I was going to wait until after Sami Zayn vs. The World was done to write more of the supplemental fics, but then I realized that this was going to be alluded to in the final chapter. I've been very mean to Charlotte in the fic and I wanted to get more to the root of why she, Bayley and Sasha had a falling out. And since the story is a lot about growing up, maybe those three get to be grown ups too.
> 
> This takes place during Chapter 15. After Sami gets to Calgary, but before Kevin comes back.

Bayley had found herself constantly checking her phone since Saturday. Making sure that Sami got to Calgary alright, was keeping warm, and wasn’t being eaten by the insane amount of cats that his friend Nattie kept on her property. Even at work between assignments, she was checking her phone to be sure.

“Honey, he’s going to be fine,” Sasha had said the night before over dinner. “Sami chose this for himself.”

Bayley nervously chewed her potatoes as she looked at her phone. “Yeah, but I’m still allowed to worry that he might walk off into the woods and never come back.”

“Well, he might if you keep texting him every 30 minutes.”

“Dude!”

It was now Wednesday and Bayley promised Sasha and Sami she’d calm it on the texting. She was doing better than she thought, but not as well as she could be. At least it was the end of the day and she had plans for going to see a movie with Carmella in a few hours. Hopefully it would take her mind off of things.

The elevator for her floor dinged and she walked on, slinging her work bag over her shoulder as she did. She slipped her phone in her pocket, fighting the itch to pull it right back out. She leaned her head back against the elevator wall, taking a deep breath as her descent began.

Usually this time of the day was a straight line down to the lobby, but somewhere in the middle floors, it stopped. Bayley looked up in surprise as the doors dinged open. “Oh… hi.”

Standing in front of her was Charlotte, tall, regal and stuck up as ever. Even when she was just in blue jeans and a dressy jacket with her winter coat scooped between her arms. Her face pinched as she looked at Bayley with her usual disdain. “Hi Bayley.”

“Didn’t know you worked here.”

“I don’t,” Charlotte said as the elevator doors closed behind her and she turned to face them. “I was just talking to my lawyer about some things.”

“Oh.”

A silence fell as the elevator began to move again. Bayley broke her restraint and reached for her phone to text Sasha about this, but the signal had unfortunately evaporated. She guessed it would have to wait for the lob-

_**SKREEEEEEE** _

Bayley looked up at the ceiling as the elevator ground to a halt. Charlotte gasped as it shook slightly before stopping completely. “What was that?!”

“I guess this is the elevator that was getting stuck all last week,” Bayley sighed as she put her phone back in her pocket. “I was told that was getting fixed, but maybe not.”

“Uh, how long do you think we’ll be in here,” Charlotte asked.

“I don’t know,” Bayley sighed as she pressed the call button, listening to it ring. As security buzzed in and began asking about the situation, Bayley looked out the corner of her eye to see Charlotte twitching a little as she looked down at her shoes. She rattled off what was going on, still keeping an eye on Charlotte before security said they were on their way. As they faded off, Bayley looked over at her. “Still claustrophobic, huh?”

“That doesn’t exactly go away, Bayley,” she snapped. She then looked back at her shoes, looking slightly guilty. “Though I’m surprised you remembered.”

“Dude, we may not be friends anymore, but I still remember shit. Don’t write me off entirely.”

Charlotte just scrunched her nose as she looked back up at Bayley. “Anything?”

“They just said they’re on their way, but they’re not exactly the fastest crew. My co-worker Naomi was stuck in here for like an hour last week.”

Charlotte whined as she sank down to the floor. “Dammit.”

“Hey, I’m stuck in here too,” Bayley said as she sat down across from her.

“That’s the worst part.”

Bayley sighed again as she checked her phone. No signal still. Just her and Charlotte for the next however long. 

Pulling teeth sounded more attractive.

Another silence as Bayley leaned her head back against the bottom of the panel, looking up at the ceiling. In the reflection, she watched as Charlotte ran her fingers over the furry ruff of her winter coat. For someone who feared small spaces, she was handling this rather well. “So… how have you been?”

“Why do you care,” Charlotte sighed.

“Because we’re stuck in an elevator together and I hate awkward silences,” Bayley retorted. “Plus I have no signal, so I can’t exactly text Sasha.”

Charlotte rolled her eyes. “Right. Sasha. Still going strong, I guess.”

Normally, Bayley would hold her tongue at that, but this was not a normal day. She threw her head forward and groaned. “Oh my god, are you ever going to get over it?”

“Over what, Bayley?”

“The fact we’re dating. It’s been a little more than three years and you still act like it’s the greatest offense to your entire life.”

“Because you knew how I felt about her!”

“I didn’t though,” Bayley snapped. “I’ve said this a million times. You only called her your friend the night we met. She asked me home first. You never alluded that you had dibs or had feelings for her or whatever.”

Charlotte fell silent as she looked back at her jacket, her face turning a bit red. “I thought she would have noticed though…”

Bayley sighed as she scooted over next to Charlotte. “You never said anything. I talked to Sasha about this a while ago and she says that she had suspicions, but she never really knew. You just sort of… snapped.”

Charlotte breathed in, leaning her head back against the wall of the elevator. “You know why I started dating Seth?”

“Because he’s pretty?”

Charlotte looked over at Bayley, eyebrow raised. “I thought you were…”

“I am gay, yeah,” Bayley said with a shrug. “Doesn’t mean I don’t recognize a good looking man when I see it.”

Charlotte chuckled a little and shook her head. “Well, that was some of the reason, I guess. But I think I just mostly wanted to feel… normal.”

That just confused Bayley even more. “How do you even mean? Dating Seth isn’t exactly ‘normal’ unless you’re into egomaniacs.”

“No. It wasn’t Seth. It was more of what Seth meant,” she sighed. “Seth meant dating a boy, and dating a boy means you can’t have feelings for some girl you met playing girl punk in bars.”

Bayley’s cocked her head, looking at Charlotte skeptically. “But… you’re friends with a bunch of queer people. And you’re in an all-girl band.”

Charlotte shrugged. “Yeah, but I grew up in North Carolina, and no matter how many girls I kissed, there felt like a part of me telling me I was wrong…”

Something cracked open in Bayley’s brain, letting the light shine in. “You weren’t mad at Sasha. You were mad at yourself.”

Charlotte looked over at Bayley, eyebrows raised in surprised. “I mean… No… but… maybe?”

“Oh my god, this makes so much more sense now. This is why you were being such a dick to all of us. Like… it doesn’t make it right…”

“Hey! I’m already stuck in an elevator with you,” Charlotte cried. “I don’t need you to be my therapist.”

Bayley fell silent again as she looked at Charlotte, then up at the ceiling. “I’m not… Look, Char, what you did was absolutely shitty to us, but I think I understand where you were coming from. And if you want to actually try having an adult conversation about it sometime, I wouldn’t mind that so much. I don’t think Sasha would mind either.”

Charlotte looked over at Bayley, her eyes a bit tearful. “Really?”

Bayley looked back at Charlotte. “Well. She might need some convincing first. She’s pretty stubborn like that.”

Charlotte laughed at that and Bayley laughed too. 

It was progress, at least.


End file.
